Interrupted
by Thewhitestars
Summary: The lady's seem to have the fate's agains them. They keep getting interrupted PWP.


Always, with thanks to my Beta's

* * *

Regina sighed at the warm hand sliding over her backside, idly tracing patterns over her spine. The slender hand made its way lower, squeezing her buttocks, followed by a kiss to her neck. She nestled into the warm body behind her.

"Emma, we really don't have time for this" the brunette sighed. She turned around to face the Sheriff, taking in the sight of the half-naked blonde in front of her. Emma wore a salacious grin. Her eyes twinkled as she leaned in, kissing Regina's full lips.

"We'll make time" Emma whispered while tracing her fingers from Regina's lips down to the hollow of her neck, settling her mouth over the brunette's pulse point.

Regina couldn't help but let a small groan escape her lips. Emma knew her way around her lover's body; she had explored it vigorously in the past weeks. She knew that kissing her there always made Regina a little weak in the knees, and she used it shamelessly to get her way.

Regina's hand tangled in Emma's golden locks, pressing her even closer. Another soft moan spilled from her mouth. She felt the familiar tug or arousal behind her navel as Emma traced a slow line from the brunette's hip over her abdomen and higher to her breast, running her thumb over the peaking nipple.

"Emma" Regina whimpered. She felt her resolve slipping, her body starting to hum in anticipation.

"Mom!" Henry's voice rang through the house. "I can't find my shoes!" Quick steps on the stairs followed. "Damn it" Emma growled, quickly rolling away from the Mayor who was already stepping out of the bed, reaching for the silk robe. She shot the blonde a look that said "I told you so" and Emma rolled her eyes, yanking her jeans up.

"Mom?" Henry's voice sounded as if it were right in front of the door. Regina grabbed the handle and looked over her shoulder to see Emma disappearing through the window frame. The Sheriff threw her a quick wink before closing the window behind her. Regina pursed her lips and opened the door to face her son.

"""

"Madam Mayor," Emma said, looking up from her paperwork when she heard the tell tale click of stilettos on the linoleum floor of her office. She gave Regina a small smile. It was a slow day, and apart from a call about some kids hanging around, there had been nothing to distract her thoughts from this morning.

"Ms Swan," Regina replied formally, her eyes scanning the office for other occupants.  
Emma stood up from her desk and walked over to the Mayor.

"There's no one else here," she said, throwing Regina a cocky grin. She grabbed the Mayor by the lapels of her coat and pulled her in for a kiss.

Regina slid her hands over Emma's neck, backing her up against the desk. As the kiss grew more passionate, she moved her hand to the Sheriffs buckle when Emma suddenly pushed at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Is this a booty call Madame Mayor?" Regina swatted Emma's hands away and went straight back to the Sheriff's lips muttering "yes" to them before demanding access again.

Emma let out a small yelp as Regina's teeth nipped at her lower lip. Dark brown eyes locked with green and before Emma could really comprehend what was going on, she was being pushed onto her desk. Regina deftly undid Emma's trousers and shoved them down forcefully.

"Whoa, Regina! Take it easy," Emma's voice taking on a slightly higher tone at the Mayor's sudden briskness.

The brunette smirked, moving in between Emma's legs, her thigh pressing up against Emma's quickly overheating center. Leaning over the blonde she whispered, "you shouldn't have worked me up like that this morning."

Regina nipped at Emma's neck, her hand moving between the blonde's legs. "I couldn't concentrate all morning, Sheriff," Regina murmured against the slender neck. The brunette dipped a finger into Emma's folds, tracing the wetness along her outer lips. The Mayor moaned and her eyes closed for a moment, her heart hammering in her chest. God, this was a turn on.

Regina's skirt had hiked up her thighs with the movement, revealing the top of her stockings to Emma's eyes. The blonde's nimble fingers reached for the hem of the brunette's skirt, but Regina grabbed them in her unoccupied hand before they reached their desired destination. She pushed Emma flat down onto the hard surface of her desk.

Regina kissed Emma's jaw line, while simultaneously plunging two fingers inside her; twisting them before pulling out again. Emma's strangled moan resounded through the office. She wrapped her legs around the Mayors waist, pulling her close when the sharp shrill ring of the station's phone penetrated her ears.

"Don't pick up," Regina growled, her fingers driving an even faster pace. Emma nodded, licking her lips, and locked her ankles behind Regina's back.

The sound of the ringing stopped, only to start back up seconds later. Emma tried to block the sound out, trying so very hard to concentrate on the woman above her. But when the ringing started again, she reached for the phone. Regina grabbed her wrist, pinning it to the desk; her dark eyes telling Emma no. Emma frowned and pulled her wrist free.

"Three rings, this is important Regina."

The brunette's fingers grudgingly stilled inside her. Emma reached for the phone cord and twirled it around her fingers, pulling the bulky phone along. She pushed at the woman pinning her down, trying to get more space to maneuver, but Regina stayed in position, refusing to move an inch. With a conceding sigh Emma reached for the receiver.

"Sheriff's office" She knitted her brows together. "What?" The tone of her voice alarmed the Mayor something was up. "No stay there, I'll be right over, okay?" She hung up, and Regina had already pulled her fingers out and started to move away, a frown on her face. Emma yanked her pants up, shooting an apologetic look to Regina.

"I'm sorry" She grabbed her jacket and gun from the desk behind her. Regina nodded "Just go" she mumbled. Emma leaned over and kissed her quickly "Later okay?" she asked before running out of the office, stuffing her gun in her belt along the way; leaving behind a very frustrated Regina. She flicked a paper weight from the desk to vent in her frustration. The dull thump of it hitting the floor wasn't half as satisfying as she desired it to be.

"""

Emma pushed Regina against the counter top. Her hands slid the tight black skirt up, revealing the stockings that had been taunting her earlier this afternoon. Her tongue swirled in the hollow of the Mayor's neck. The guttural moan Regina emitted vibrating against her lips. She made quick work of Regina's blouse, pushing it past her shoulders, revealing the soft pink lace bra. Emma moved her lips to Regina's, claiming her mouth fiercely, letting all of the days frustration seep in.

Her hands slid beneath the Mayors thong and she pushed it over the brunettes hips, not once breaking their heated kiss. She lifted Regina up onto the counter, her hands trailing over the top of her thighs, gently caressing the olive skin. "Emma" Regina's eyes were dark with lust. She licked her lips while watching Emma slide down to her knees. Emma placed one shapely leg over her shoulder and stared in Regina's eyes while kissing her way up from the brunettes knee to the apex of her thighs. Breathing in the heady scent.

Her toned legs spread apart, her lips were kiss stained, the lipstick smudged and her shirt rumpled, hanging halfway past her shoulders; the Mayor of Storybrooke looked more than ready to be ravished. Finally. And Emma Swan intended to do just that. Her tongue made a long slow stroke over the Mayors already very, veryslick folds, eliciting a groan from the woman above her. Regina grabbed Emma's hair and stifled a louder moan when Emma parted her with the tip of her tongue.

Dragging slow circles around Regina's clit, Emma felt the fingers in her hair tighten. Her eyes found Regina's again before trailing her index finger over her opening. The brunette's eyes closed and she let out a soft hum of appreciation.

Mary Margaret had known Emma was seeing someone. Because, really, no one was on night shift that often. She'd even suspected whom it was. But there was a whole world of difference between suspecting and actually seeing the Mayor being ravished on your countertop. She scraped her throat, making her presence known and instantly the Mayors back went rigid.

Regina's eyes snapped open, glaring at Emma. The Sheriff quickly withdrew her hands and stumbled to her feet, her eyes wide "Mary Margaret!" she flicked a nervous glance at Regina who was already fluffing her hair back in position while muttering "This is getting ridiculous" under her breath. And it was, really, this was the third interruption today. It seemed like the gods were against them.

"I thought you were at school" Emma said, blushing all the way up to the roots of her hair. Getting caught was bad enough, but by her overly decent roommate somehow seemed worse.

The teacher nodded "I... I was, but I'm sick so I went home" She sneezed as if to empathize. Her eyes did look watery.

"Well isn't this nice" Regina commented, her voice dripping with sarcasm. She eyed Emma "This is your fault. Fix it" Her stilettos clicked angrily at the hardwood floor when she brushed past the two women. Emma sighed in defeat. Her eyes found Mary Margaret's in a quiet apology.

"Regina" The Mayor turned around, her hand already twisting the doorknob. Her eyes boring into the petite brunette who had the audacity to use her first name.

"Ms Whears is taking over my class" Mary sniffed, her runny nose pinching the words. Regina arched an eyebrow. "And why would this interest me Ms Blanchard?" she asked acidly.

Mary Margaret glanced at her roommate who had her hands shoved in her pockets, biting her lip.  
And then back at the Mayor. "Well... since she was able to take over, Henry won't be home until four".

Regina's gaze flickered. The dark hard gaze shifted to something else. Long seconds ticked by while the Mayor seemed to process this information. Finally her lips formed a satisfied smirk, she held her hand out to Emma. No point in denying what they'd been doing just now. "Coming, Dear?"

Emma gave the teacher an apologetic smile and quickly joined the Mayor. She linked her hand with the brunettes. She mouthed "Thank you" to Mary Margaret before she was yanked out the door by an impatient Regina.

"""

Emma had Regina pinned against the wall before the door was fully closed. She attacked the brunette's lips with fervor. No time was wasted in stripping the Mayor from her coat. Lifting the hem of her skirt just enough to slide her fingers through the dark curls, Emma quickly slid her fingers to the Mayor's dripping centre. Regina moaned Emma's name, her lips finally separating from the Sheriff's. Regina's fingers dug themselves into Emma's shoulders while Emma's unoccupied hand popped open the buttons of her blouse, sliding her hand in to caress a warm, pale breast.

"Emma" Regina's voice was heavy with need. Her body was brimming with want. The day's events built up, leaving her quivering in the blonde's arms. She hissed when Emma's fingers pinched her nipple, her mouth sucking hard on her neck. Regina could care less about the angry mark that would show, right now it just pushed her closer to the edge she sought so desperately.

Regina's head fell back against the wall. She wrapped a leg around Emma's waist, allowing her to thrust deeper. Emma's name spilled from her lips again and again in an endless prayer. The Sheriff flicked her nipple, the sharp pain pushing Regina closer again. It wouldn't take much more, not after today. Regina's fingers dug harder into Emma's backside, signaling the blonde to her impending climax. Emma flexed her fingers inside the Mayor, scissoring once, twice, and Regina finally toppled over the edge. Her inner walls clenched desperately at her lover's fingers. Her heavy breathing was the only sound in the still hall of the mansion.

Slowly she opened her eyes, taking in the dark dilated eyes of her lover "Well" she licked her lips before leaning in to kiss Emma languidly. "That was overdue" Emma smiled and extracted herself from the brunette. She tugged Regina to the stairs, leading her to the bedroom, all the while kissing her.


End file.
